Problems have been encountered in prior art centrifuge wringers in the removal of nitrocotton explosive cake from the basket. The prior art centrifuge wringers usually leave a residual 1 inch thick cake on the screen of the basket in order to prevent damage to the screen, basket and/or plow. Generally, prior art centrifuge devices have top supported baskets which do not run in a true circle, due to the inclusion in the devices of a saucer bearing which allows for gyrations caused by unbalanced or non-symmetrical loading of material being centrifuged. In consideration of this non-symmetrical loading and to insure safety for the operator and the equipment, a clearance is generally set between the plow and the screen basket by a safety stop. The problem with the prior art clearance design was that the aforementioned residual layer had to be manually removed by an operator. Frequently, this hand removal operation resulted in damage to the screen, loss of production capacity, and was a safety hazard to the operator.